


风评被害-07

by DKCandy



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKCandy/pseuds/DKCandy





	风评被害-07

Magnus觉得他和Alec之间的第一个吻是土豆炖肉味的。这听起来不怎么浪漫。

Alec把他撞得牙疼，还把他肺里的氧气都快要抽干净。等到Alec终于把手松开时，整个厨房的空气都好像裹挟着土豆炖肉瞬间涌进身体，让Magnus的大脑天旋地转。  
圣歌不知道在什么时候已经放完了，只剩下水槽里的水声提醒他们时间没有停止。  
Alec带着歉意再次触碰Magnus的脸，用拇指轻轻擦过他有些红肿的上唇。  
“我只给了你一个电话，”Magnus快要绝望了，他没有料到会是这个人让自己丢盔弃甲，“你什么都不知道，我真实的样子，我的过去，你出生前的二十多年，你几乎一无所知。”  
Alec再次用吻堵住了他的嘴，这一次温柔多了，Magnus感觉到了他的自信。  
“我知道你，而你在这里，”Alec脸挨得极近，他轻声安抚着对方的情绪，“至于我不知道的，你可以等到你想说的那一天再告诉我。”

Rafael来到后厨帮忙的时候，看到的就是这种景象。一个人都没有，水槽里盘子堆得老高，水龙头还在哗哗作响。

“Jem会骂我的。”  
被Alec拉着从教堂后门走出去之后，Magnus才想起两个水龙头只关了一个。Alec又牵着他的手回去，却看见Rafael黑着脸站在水槽前洗碗。  
“Carstairs神父？他应该不会骂你了，Rafael看起来会。”Alec取笑他，然后趁着夜色掩护又亲了一口。“你们之间有过节吗？”  
“没有，”Magnus想挣脱他的手，奈何Alec的手比他大，还握的死紧。“你不要老在教堂做这种事。”他连对Rafael的抱歉都懒得去想，这些年他所做的让步也够多了。  
“我以为你没有宗教信仰？”“的确没有。”  
“看，我这不又知道你一件事了？”  
Magnus索性闭上了嘴。

这是他第一次到Alec的家，如果不算上阿利坎特山上那座豪宅的话。  
Alec开门进门开灯关门扔钥匙的动作一气呵成，终于把所有噪音隔绝在外，终于只剩下他们两个人了。Alec迫不及待与他纠缠着滚入宽敞柔软的沙发，鞋子都没有换。  
“这样真好……”Alec在亲吻的间隙发出轻叹，嘴唇流连在Magnus的颈窝和锁骨。“我早就想这么做了……第一次见你的时候就想……”  
他的低语缠绵黏腻，口中的湿热气体顺势向下，这又不能怪他，谁叫Magnus的工作服太好脱了。  
放松状态下的肌肉是柔软的，所以Magnus能察觉到伏在自己身上的人的紧张，不同于以往被自己注视、触碰的紧张，Alec现在就像一头蓄势待发的猎豹，肆无忌惮分泌着令人兴奋的肾上腺素。  
Magnus的外套只剩两只袖管挂在手臂上，里面的黑色背心被推到胸部以上，露出大片的胸肌和腹肌。他抱住Alec的脑袋，把他的唇压向自己的下腹部，Alec顺从了，无师自通一样用牙齿给腹肌留下印记——这里应该是Magnus的敏感点，每当他用舌尖来回进出试探肚脐的凹陷时，Magnus总会产生轻微的战栗。  
Alec弓起身体跪在沙发上，手口并用亲吻玩弄着他的胸口，用膝盖迫使Magnus一条腿滑出沙发，脚尖堪堪踩到地板，另一条腿挂在沙发靠背上，下身大张着摆出任人侵犯的羞耻姿势。  
被口水濡湿的乳头对温度格外敏感，差不多在Alec的舌尖离开的一瞬间就像挽留他一样充血挺立了起来。Magnus忍不住扯开对方的衬衣丢弃在地板上，然后是自己的，他踢掉脚上分量不轻的皮鞋，曲起腿踩在沙发上借力抬起屁股，挺动着胯摩擦Alec裤子里肿胀的部位。  
他已经两个月没做爱了，他快要到极限了。Magnus双眼失神的望着昏暗的天花板，这个家里都是Alec身上所沾染的味道，对他来说比催情剂更有效。被触碰到欲望根源的Alec几乎立刻就软了腿，扑倒在Magnus赤裸的身上。他们没有衣料阻隔的交叠在一起，Magnus伸出手臂环住Alec宽厚结实的背，闭上眼睛感受他在自己脸侧急促的呼吸，他胸膛里充满压迫性的搏动，粗硬的胸毛刮蹭肌肤的爽利刺痒，还有被情欲蒸腾的黏腻汗液。这具滚烫的、生命力旺盛的年轻肉体，能让他感到自己还活着。  
Magnus摸索到他腰后的凹陷处，顺着脊椎骨的延伸把手伸进了Alec的裤子，用指尖上下摩擦后股沟边缘位置的一小块肌肤。Alec从不知道那里会这么敏感，他感觉自己的头皮都要炸开了，裤裆里也迅速鼓起一团。  
“别……别摸了……Magnus！”他勉强吞咽着口水，埋下头缩在Magnus胸前，“我快……我想……上厕所……”  
Magnus觉得这样的Alec可爱极了，他搂住他的脖子，不断亲吻Alec的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇直到下巴，用塞壬一样美妙而危险的声音诱惑他，“不会的，勃起的时候是尿不出来的。”  
不知道是那个字眼刺激到了他，Alec浑身上下颤抖的厉害，他挣脱Magnus的双手爬起来跪坐在沙发上，低下头手忙脚乱想要解开牛仔裤腰上的皮带。这是他早上随手拿的一条新皮带，滚轮式的皮带扣，系上的时候很方便，解开却不太容易。Magnus把头枕在沙发扶手上看着他试图使用蛮力扯开皮带差不多一分钟的时间，看着他眉头紧锁鼻头冒汗的傻样，决定伸手帮个忙。

“……”  
“……”

皮带和Alec同时释放了，在Magnus的手碰到他裆部的时候。

Alec犯了错似的拎着裤腰边缘向下看去，对于自己大兄弟的不争气难以置信。Magnus的手还停留在他已经垂软下去的器官上没有抽回，不知道在考虑什么。他不敢看Magnus的眼睛，尽管他可以说服自己这很正常，自己还是个处男。

“太快了……”Magnus喃喃自语。

“不！我不是那个意思！”察觉到Alec瞬间散发出沮丧情绪的Magnus慌忙解释，“我是说我们太快了！关系……发展……”  
像是为了证明一样，他脱下Alec的牛仔裤和内裤，让对方的下体完全暴露在自己面前，“别怀疑我当然想和你享受这样的事……”他握住Alec的阴茎缓慢套弄，用大拇指刺激柔软的顶端，揉捻刚刚释放过的尿道口，然后满意的看着它再次站立起来。  
“只不过太匆忙了，安全套和润滑油都没有买……而且我最近没有清理，”他安慰的直起身亲吻Alec的嘴角，“……扩张起来会很麻烦……”  
Magnus一边吻着他一边褪下了自己的裤子，这下他们坦诚相对了，Alec忍不住想看看Magnus的尺寸，于是离开Magnus的唇朝下面看去。  
“喜欢你看到的吗？”Magnus笑着问，然后拉过Alec掉到膝盖上的内裤，从内侧抹出丝丝尚未被棉质四角裤吸收的白浊液体，涂在了自己的大腿根部。Alec为了这淫糜的一幕硬的胀痛，甚至感谢刚刚自己已经喷了一裤裆，不会轻易再次缴械投降。  
Magnus转过身背对着Alec趴下，抬起腰加紧双腿，像是在模仿雌兽交配的姿势。“来吧，我教你一点别的玩法……插到两腿中间来。”

Alec从他两条大腿的根部缝隙中插了进来，Magnus的腿修长匀称，大腿上饱满的肌肉从两侧无微不至的包裹他挤压他。他掐着Magnus的腰窝大开大合的操干，身下人放肆的呻吟绵绵不绝灌入耳朵，他从来没有这么感谢自己的弟弟妹妹出门远游未归。他看着自己如肤色一般苍白的阴茎在Magnus小麦色的腿间进进出出，每次进入都会从下方擦过Magnus的阴囊，每一下都快要被自己顶下沙发却又被拉回来，控制他浑圆紧实的臀部一次又一次撞击自己的小腹，这对Alec产生了不小的视觉冲击。看着Magnus的臀肉被撞得泛红，看着紧致闭合的穴口渐渐翕动着流出透明液体，让原本只用精液勉强润滑的地方越来越出入顺畅。  
Alec想象自己占据Magnus体内的样子——下一次，等到Magnus同意的时候，等到他们都准备好的时候，就是那里了。

不知道被干了多少下，Magnus在Alec的掌握中射了出来，像用尽力气一般松开腿倒在了沙发上。失去包裹的Alec握住自己的阴茎酝酿了几秒，然后拉开Magnus的一条腿，尽数射在他的会阴处，紧挨着他也躺了下去。  
在短暂的喘息和沉默之后，Alec从背后环住了Magnus的腰，像一对亲密的爱人。对，爱人，Magnus不排斥这个词，只是觉得老脸一红。他想要就这样带着一身疲惫和发泄过后的愉悦在爱人怀里沉沉睡去，可惜他年轻的爱人没有太多温存的经验。  
Alec小心翼翼收回了腿，尽管手还没有离开，Magnus也感觉到了身后不安的躁动。  
“怎么了……”  
“Magnus……Magnus……”Alec在他耳边小声说着，“我……我真的要……要上厕所了。”


End file.
